


the gift

by smushstrawberries



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunkenness, F/F, Nipple Licking, Robot Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smushstrawberries/pseuds/smushstrawberries
Summary: When Ivy and Vanessa were invited to a party, the last thing Vanessa expected was Ivy getting drunk. Antics ensue.
Relationships: Ivy | OPCI_2501_IV/Vanessa | OPCI_2501_V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	the gift

When Vanessa and Ivy were invited to a party, the last thing they expected was everyone getting drunk in the living room. Vanessa's face turned bright red. "Ivy, you're drinking too?!" she yelled, glancing over at the white haired android who took a huge swig of a whiskey bottle.   
She stared at Vanessa, a faint blush painted on her cheeks. "What?" she responded. "I thought we weren't able to drink this stuff..."

"We can supposedly," Ivy said with a smile. "God, it’s warm in here...” Vanessa stared even harder. “Ivy, don’t tell me you’re...” Ivy’s blush was now visible. “Drunk? It’s a possibility.” Ivy’s words started to become slurred.   
Vanessa couldn't believe this was happening. Her own partner was getting drunk right in front of her. She couldn't do anything though as she was paralyzed with shock. Meanwhile, the party people just continued having fun and nobody seemed to mind that the two of them weren’t really doing anything.

"Warm...it's warm..." Ivy whispered, as she took off her jacket and leaned on Vanessa's shoulder. "Let's go to the bedroom..." She winked at her, and the younger android immediately tried to understand what she had in mind. “T-the bedroom? For what?” Vanessa stuttered.   
"You'll see." With that, the two of them slowly made their way to the bedroom.   
As they were walking up the stairs, they heard a faint yell from downstairs. “Oooo~! Ivy, are you finally gonna get some, if you know what I mean?” Neko said, winking. Ivy didn’t say anything; the only thing she did was greet Neko with a small nod. “Wow~! I wasn’t expecting that response! Have fun, you two!” Neko giggled. 

As Vanessa sat on the bed, she could hear Ivy locking the door behind her. "What...what are we doing exactly?" she asked. "You'll see," Ivy said, walking up to her. She was breathing heavily.  
Vanessa didn't expect a lot of things to happen. One of which was the sight of Ivy pinning her down onto the bed, as her figure loomed over her. Vanessa started to blush. "Ivy-"   
"Just listen to my voice. Listen to what I have to say. Trust me.." Her voice sounded sinister, as her red eyes stared into her own. The taller android grabbed the back of her head. "I...want to give you a gift. A gift of pleasure. A gift that you can enjoy. Or you can refuse if you so desire. Either way, this will be over soon. But you must make your choice now..." She got up, kneeling between her legs. "I want you to enjoy this, OK?"

Her voice sounded comforting, enticing, but also menacing. "I...I want to enjoy it as well..." she admitted.  
Ivy's red eyes stared into her own. And she slowly...began to lean in...

"Wait!"

Ivy was taken aback. "What? What is it?" she said in a soothing voice, as if that could calm her down.  
Because right now, after everything that had happened, a wave of nervousness was overcoming her... "What is this gift you’re speaking of?” Vanessa asked. "What exactly are you going to do?"  
Ivy closed her eyes and smiled. "You'll find out soon enough."   
And then, she kissed her.

Vanessa was taken aback and shocked. At first, she didn't know what to do, to push her away or embrace her. Then, she decided to keep her mouth shut. She had to wait and see what this was all about.  
Ivy explored her mouth with her tongue, as if she was trying to find everything inside of it. Meanwhile, a bolt of electricity shot through the body of one of the Architects in the room. No, Vanessa did not need to worry about this. Everything would be explained soon. Ivy probably knew what she was doing.   
With that thought, she kissed her again, deeper this time. She wrapped her arms around her, squeezing tightly. The warmth of her body sent a chill up her spine.  
Vanessa returned the kiss, as she wrapped her arms around Ivy's waist. It was a strange feeling, but she didn't mind it at all. She could get used to this...

For what seemed like an eternity, they stayed in the embrace.  
As Ivy broke the kiss, a strand of saliva formed between the two. "Here’s one of the gifts..." she said, as if savoring the words. She slowly descended down to her neck, planting a kiss at the pulse point.  
Everywhere the kiss touched sent pleasure through her body.

"Ivy..." Vanessa let out a small moan as she felt Ivy's warm lips suck and kiss her neck.   
She tilted her head to the side, giving her more access. And she took advantage of it, sucking and kissing her neck as she let her tongue slide along her collarbones.  
She wanted more contact with her.  
"Ivy... this feeling is so weird, but it feels good at the same time..." Vanessa said.   
Her tongue flicked gently against her skin. She sucked on her neck as her hands explored her body.  
"I...I want more. I want to see what these other gifts are...” she confessed at last. 

"As you wish."

Ivy slowly drew back, with a small smile on her face. Vanessa’s face grew bright red as she saw Ivy taking her shirt off, setting it to the side. Before Vanessa could speak, she saw Ivy climbing on top of her body, her face inches away from her. 

She was at a loss for words. If she could have blushed any more, she would have done so. But all that escaped her lips was, “Ivy, you’re half naked...does this mean something?”   
A faint smile formed on her face. "Let me tell you this. Do you like what you see?"

Vanessa could only nod. "Well, keep looking, because you're not seeing everything." As if to complete her statement, she took the rest of her clothing off, leaving her completely naked right in front of Vanessa.   
Vanessa couldn't take it anymore. She had to know what the gift was. "Ivy...what's the gift of pleasure?"  
She couldn't believe she said that. But seeing as how this was a completely new experience for her, she did say it.

Ivy leaned towards her, her nude body was pressed up against Vanessa’s. Cupping her face, she uttered out a few word. “Love. I want to give you my love.” With that, she sealed the deal with a kiss.  
As the pair of them embraced, it was as if everything else in the room had vanished. Everything but them. It was like their embrace was the only thing that existed.

When they parted, a new feeling had taken root inside of her. She knew what love was. It felt good, and it felt right.

"Give me the gift..." Vanessa pleaded.   
Ivy smiled. For the first time since she had seen her, she looked happy. “What would you like?”  
"Just...give me your love. Please."  
She'd never begged before in her life. It felt slightly embarrassing, but it was also strangely liberating.   
"Very well. I'll give you my love. I’ve wanted to partake in this activity with you for a while now.”

"So...how do you give me your love?"

"Let me show you. Undress. All of it. Start with the most difficult item to remove and work your way down."  
Vanessa blushed heavily as she slowly took her jacket and shirt off, revealing her fairly sized breasts.   
Seeing that she understood, she continued. "Pull off your pants and under things as well. I want you to be completely nude.”   
She nodded nervously. Her heart was pounding. This was a brand new experience for her.   
The next thing that she knew, she was on her knees, completely naked and exposed...all for Ivy to see. 

"Now, let me show you what true love feels like."   
Ivy's hand immediately ran to her hair. As she ran her fingers through the pink locks, she tilted her head as she looked at her from head to toe.  
"Perfect. It's like I always said, you were made for me."  
With those words, she lowered her mouth to the crook of her neck. As her tongue ran against her collarbone, she let out a quiet moan.  
"Ah...ha...”  
"Does that feel good?"  
"Y-yes."  
She bit her lip to stop the moan from escaping.   
"Good."   
Ivy moved her mouth to the slope of her shoulder. Teasingly, she ran her tongue against it as she hovered over her skin.

"Do you like when I kiss you here?"   
"Mmm...oh yes."  
She could feel her knees weakening.  
"Have you ever done this before?"  
She shook her head no.  
"Then I'm glad that I'm here to be your first. Is it alright if I kiss you here?"   
She could only nod as she held on to the sheets.   
A kiss against her most private of spots...it was everything that she had hoped it would be and so much more. She was ecstatic that this was something that she could experience.  
"Do you want me to do more?"   
She bit her lip as she tried to contain herself.   
"Tell me what you want."   
"You...I want you to do whatever feels good for you. Please..."

She let out a moan as her fingers sunk into Ivy’s hair.  
"That's You can trust me. I want to please you, after all."  
She tilted her head to the side as she dragged her tongue across her most intimate part. She could feel herself becoming wet.  
"Ivy...!” Vanessa yelped.   
"Shhh...don't worry. You're in good hands."   
She flicked her tongue against her, and it sent her into a fit of ecstasy. She gasped for air as she was filled with sudden bliss. It was at that second, she realized that she could easily become addicted to this.  
"I want to taste you. Will you let me?"  
"If that's what you want then yes."  
Ivy hoisted herself up, and then proceeded to kiss her with an intensity that was almost scary. She could feel her tongue swirling around her core. The feeling of ecstasy that was just moments before had completely disappeared. Nothing else existed. There was only the taste of her own lips and the smell of her hair in front of her.

Only then did she realize that she was moaning very loudly.  
"Yes...! Yes, Ivy....yes!”  
Ivy pulled away and licked her lips.  
"Do you need more?"  
"Yes! Yes, more!"   
She bit her own lip as she felt tears well up in her eyes. It was the most amazing sensation that she had ever felt.  
Those beautiful red eyes peered into her own crimson ones as she held her gaze. She could see the hunger there, the need to devour everything about her.  
With a grin, she moved back into place.  
"Oh my..." she whimpered.  
Ivy bit her lip.  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"No...no! Please continue!" 

She could feel her hands trembling. Knowing how this might possibly end, she tried to focus on the beautiful feeling that was running through her.  
However...that was much harder to do with Ivy at her most adept in this act.  
"I want to see your face while I do this. I want to see your eyes when you feel the ecstasy."  
Vanessa gave her a faint nod as she continued to hold her gaze. She gripped the sheets underneath her as her nails dug into them. She was so close...  
And then she felt it. She arched her back as she let out a wail. She could only hold on as wave after wave took over her body. She neared the edge as her mind screamed with ecstasy, but just as she was about to find it, she felt herself being held up.  
She groaned as she looked down.  
Ivy smirked as she raised her up and grabbed her by the waist.

"Now, tell me what you want."  
"I want...I want..."   
Her body still trembled, and the feeling had yet to subside completely. She really needed more.  
"I want you. Please, just give me more."  
Ivy gave her a faint grin as she continued to look at her with those bright crimson eyes.  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Yes."   
She bit her lip as she felt a shudder run through her body. Still, she didn't pull away.  
Ivy slowly leaned in...

And then their lips connected.

She had tasted so sweet and beautiful as her lips caressed against hers. It was everything that she wanted and more. It was everything that she never knew that she wanted, and it filled her with a joy unrivaled.  
Ivy moved her lips hungrily against hers as she tasted herself on her lips.  
"Ivy...I'm throbbing down here...ah...can you do something about it?" Vanessa moaned.   
She bit her lip as her cheeks became warm.  
"You're...you're so cute when you talk like that." 

Vanessa let out a whimper as she felt a sticky liquid spill out. Ivy stared down. "I see that you're ready for me, my flower." she purred.   
"I need...I need you, please..."  
"You trust me, don't you?"  
"Yes, I trust you...I’ll always trust you...”  
"Good, now hold on to the sheets, and close your eyes."  
Ivy lowered herself as she kissed her way down her chest, stopping to suck on each of her nipples. She let out a groan as her back arched, and she clenched the sheets.  
Ivy's hands wrapped around her thighs as she grabbed her hips.  
She spread Vanessa's legs open, exposing Vanessa’s throbbing cunt. “Stay here. I’m going to grab something.” Vanessa whined. Ivy came back seconds later, with a crimson strapon buried beneath her legs. 

"I want you so bad, right now...but I want to take this nice and slow. Get on your hands and knees, and bend over.” Vanessa immediately did what she was told, bending over so Ivy could get a good view of Vanessa’s soaking wet pussy. “There we go...just stay like that. This might feel weird at first, but you’ll get used to it soon enough..”  
Ivy got onto her knees behind her and slowly ran the head of her strapon up and down against her warm, wet slit. She then grabbed it by the middle and slowly pushed it into her, wincing the entire time.  
"It's OK. You can do this. I believe in you," she whispered into her ear.  
Vanessa took a deep breath and relaxed, as she wrapped her arms around one of the spare pillows and embraced the pain.  
Ivy started slow, pushing it in about halfway. It was nice and warm inside her, and there was something so intimate about having another person inside you, even if it was just in the most superficial way.

"You OK?" she asked, concerned.  
"Yeah...I can do this..."  
Ivy pumped her a bit as she began matched her own pace with the thrusting. It wasn't long before she started moaning. It hurt a little, but the pleasure was too much to pass up.  
"Oh...yeah..." she panted. "Do you...like that?” Ivy asked.   
"Mmhh," she hummed, not really knowing what to say. It was definitely different than anything she's ever experienced before.   
"Do you want me to go faster?"   
"If you want to, then yes...”   
Ivy started going faster, as her pelvis started to grind into her. 

Vanessa’s fingers dug into the pillow as she bit down on it. Each time she'd push it in deeper and deeper, and then pull it back out. Vanessa moaned loudly as Ivy’s strap plowed deeper and deeper into her.   
"Do you like that? Tell me how good it feels."   
"It...it feels good. It feels so good. Do it harder," she panted.   
Ivy started pumping in and out of her at a quicker pace.   
Vanessa bucked her hips upward as Ivy thrusted deeper into her. 

"Ohhh...yes...yes!"   
Ivy thrusted in and out of her roughly, as her mouth bought closer to her ear, whispering dirty things into it.   
"You're mine. You're all mine...every inch of you..."   
Ivy then pulled out of her, setting Vanessa onto her lap. “Here we go...I’ll go nice and deep...” Vanessa cried out as she felt the strapon go deeper inside. “Ivy~! It’s in...so deep!” Ivy kissed her neck once more as she placed her hand onto one of Vanessa’s breasts. “I’m going to go even deeper for you, my flower... You seem to be taking this well...”   
Vanessa whined loudly as she felt some cum leak out of her... "Ivy...say those things to me again.."  
"Anything for you..." she said into her ear, as she thrusted a couple more times into her.  
Ivy licked her neck as she continued to whisper dirty things to Vanessa. 

"Tell me you're mine..."   
"I-I'm yours...I'm yours..." she panted.

"Say it louder...”

"I'm all yours! I’m yours, Ivy!”

"That's my good girl..." 

Ivy grabbed Vanessa’s waist, as her fingers slowly trailed towards Vanessa’s mouth. “Suck my fingers.” Ivy ordered.   
Vanessa eagerly licked and sucked on her fingers, trying to savor every bit of her as she tasted herself on her.   
"Good girl..."  
Vanessa let out a muffled moan as her tongue swirled around Ivy's fingers.   
Ivy pulled her fingers out of her mouth, as a strand of saliva came out.   
Vanessa's body trembled as Ivy thrusted deeper inside.   
"You like that don't you?" she said, nipping at her ear.   
"Mmmm...yesssss..."   
Ivy started going faster, as the room started to heat up.  
"It's warm...I feel really warm...I think I'll overheat if you keep this up..!" Vanessa moaned.   
"S-something's coming out of me!" Vanessa gasped loudly.   
"Good...that means this activity has been a success. Let it all out.." Ivy cooed. 

Vanessa let out a broken moan as she climaxed. Her body trembled violently, as tears rolled down her cheeks.   
Ivy thrusted in and out a few more times, before hitting her climax herself.   
She hissed as she felt a warm feeling in her body.   
As she came, she let out a deep growl, burying her teeth into Vanessa's shoulder.   
"Ivyyy~!" Vanessa whined as she finally came. Ivy came inside her; her liquids oozing out of her entrance.   
Ivy slowed down her pace, before finally stopping altogether.  
"Vanessa...are you...okay?” Ivy panted. 

"Yeah...I think so..." 

"We should do this again sometime."

"I...think that would be nice."

Vanessa slowly got off of Ivy's lap, as she collapsed onto the bed. "Look at you... you're soaked. I see that my liquids are spilling out of you..." Ivy said.   
"Yeah...they are..."  
"I believe this term is calling “cumming inside “. Did I hurt you?"  
"No! It felt good..."   
Ivy looked at her, a small smile formed onto her face.   
"I...I think I want to do that again."  
Ivy sprung back into action, and kissed her deeply once again.  
"I'd love to..."  
Vanessa slowly got up, as she got onto all fours. Her cunt was soaked with cum, and the feeling of it made Vanessa extremely aroused. “Insert it like this again...I like being in this position.” 

"Again... insert that object into me again... I'm really wet..." Vanessa pleaded.   
Ivy obeyed her desire, nestling the head of her dildo into her tight entrance.   
“Haah... yes!” Vanessa moaned as she felt herself being stretched out. “I’m wet...make me even more wet, Ivy...” Vanessa giggled.   
Ivy immediately started to grind into her, penetrating her with a certain degree of roughness.  
"I love this... I love this feeling..." Vanessa whimpered.   
Ivy gripped her ass tightly as she pounded into her.   
"Aaaah...go deeper!"   
Ivy thrusted harder as she gritted her teeth.  
Ivy leaned over her, as one of her hands grabbed Vanessa’s breasts. “Do you want me to touch you here, too?” Ivy asked. “Yes...yes, touch me anywhere, Ivy...” Vanessa said.   
Ivy pinched and squeezed her nipples, making Vanessa cry out her name in pleasure.   
"That's it...say my name again...you're so cute when you say it..." Ivy teased. 

The two continued their depraved acts, as who knew when or if they'd ever be caught. Fortunately, the noises they kept making would hopefully lead someone up to investigate.  
All too soon, it was all over.   
Ivy came inside her, filling her up with her own juices.   
"Aaaah...you're so warm...so tight..."  
Vanessa whimpered as she got off of Ivy, laying down beside her. "You...you really filled me up... everything's so warm..."   
Ivy embraced her tightly, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Good..." she whispered in her ear. "I love you...I want to keep you with me, for the rest of my life..."  
"I love you, too...I want to stay with you...forever..."  
Ivy gently kissed her, as they closed their eyes.  
"Just sleep now...I'll never let go...I'll never ever let you go..."  
With that, they fell asleep, each sure that the other was there.


End file.
